crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Container
The Container is a Nuclear Fuel Container that holds an inactive Scout inside, it is the main target for US Military, KPA and Aliens in Crysis Warhead Description The Container represents a typical container used by the KPA for carrying nuclear fuel as well as nuclear warheads. At first it is thought to be a nuclear warhead, but it is later revealed that the Container held a Scout that didn't self-destruct. During Crysis Warhead The Container was first introduced in Call me Ishmael when Psycho enters a burned village at the very start. It is seen attached to a helicopter that takes off just as an EMP blast caused by it knocks Psycho out. Later when arriving at the seaside airstrike, Emerson asks Psycho to track down the helicopter holding the Container. It is later seen in Shore Leave on photos showing how the alien absorbed energy from the cranes. When Psycho reaches the harbor and enters the KPA submarine, he finds the Container and learns that the Koreans are holding a Scout that didn't self-destruct. But before he could do anything he is once again knocked out by an EMP Blast from inside the container. During Adapt or Perish Psycho chases after Colonel Lee Kim Sun who once again has a possession of the Container, but Psycho ultimately loses the trail. It is seen briefly in Frozen Paradise and Below the Thunder before making its major reappearance in From Hell's Heart. There Psycho defends the Container from the KPA for the most of the level until the Aliens makes their attempt on recovering it. When stopping on the bridge across the Ang River, Lee uses a captured Marine to force Psycho away from the Container long enough for the Colonel to recapture it. Despite blowing the bridge up, Lee takes off away with the Container. Lee brings the Container to a nearby airstrip, where Psycho catches up in All the Fury. After securing the Container from KPA control, Psycho goes to the ATC tower and just as he calls for a VTOL, an Alien Warrior emerges out of the Ice Sphere along with an army of Scouts. In the ensuing chaos, Psycho encounters a new form of Alien Hunter while making his way back to the Container. Before dispatching the Hunter, Sean O'Neill arrives, and together they fight the Hunter and successfully take it down. While inspecting the Container, Lee appears, holding O'Neill at gunpoint. Psycho, while cloaked, dispatches Lee's two Nanosuit soldiers before battling Lee himself. After a brief struggle, Psycho leaves Lee at the mercy of the Alien Warrior. O'Neill picks up the Container and they both leave the airfield in the VTOL. During Crysis The Scout in the Container is mentioned by Psycho at the end of Ascension, being called "..a little souvenir". The Scout from inside is seen as it is transported, it briefly comes back to life by absorbing electricity through the decklights, but then "killed" again. It is again seen in one of the hangars after the swarm reaches the USS Constitution. But after the Warrior crashes and sinks the carrier it is most likely that the Scout went down with the carrier and was ultimately destroyed as well. Facts The Container appears in all levels of Crysis Warhead: *Call me Ishmael - Transported via Helicopter. *Shore Leave - Inside the Submarine. *Adapt or Perish - Towed by Colonel Lee's Hovercraft. *Frozen Paradise - Towed by Lee's Hovercraft *Below the Thunder - Being transported on the Train. *From Hell's Heart - Transported on the Train. *All the Fury - On the Tarmac near the hangars. Category:Aliens